A Mass Air Flow Animal Containment System was tested at air flows of 100 and 50 plus or minus 10 lfpm. No cross infection occurred among 4-week-old chickens when challenged with New Castle Disease Virus, nor with 4-week old mice when challenged with Sendai Virus. A manuscript will be published reporting the results. Environmental, equipment and supply parameters of tissue culture contamination were evaluated when simulated routine tissue culture operations were conducted in Class I, Class II (Laminar Flow) cabinets and on the open bench. High concentrations of contaminants must be present to have contamination of tissue culture systems when using a Class II (Laminar Flow cabinet). A manuscript will be published reporting the results. After decontamination of a Class II (Laminar Flow) cabinet with formaldehyde gas and aeration, the residual gas will be determined and its effect on tissue culture cells and oncogenic viruses.